Slasher
by CxltOfPersonality
Summary: Slasher is an original story inspired by Scream about a killing spree by a murderer dressed as Ghostface taunting and killing students from Hill View Academy. After two students are brutally murdered one afternoon while in detention, this causes friction within a close group of friends who begin suspecting one another and pointing the finger. The Movies exist in this stories world.


CHAPTER ONE

It was 4:39pm in the afternoon, inside the largest hall in Hill View Academy. Seeing how easy it was to get detention in that school, from arriving late, chewing gum or even accidentally showing your mobile phone. This time there was only two students in after school detention, at their own single desks separated across the large hall writing their lines. One was Layton Ward, small and stocky, brown hair and stubble with a lot of acne on his face and in his final school year. Across the hall to his right was Kyle Nunn, a much larger student in height but also a bit thinner, with long darker hair that went behind his neck, also in his final year. Keeping an eye on the two students was young science teacher Tracy O'Connor, blonde, perfect white teeth in her perfectly fit suit. She, like all teachers in the school, carried a CB walkie-talkie, just to report to one another about any students behaving badly, any accidents or to give and receive info. Since it was an hour and a half after the school day had finished, she didn't expect anyone on the other end of her CB, however, while she was sitting in the top left corner of the hall, she started hearing static on it. Static was a normal occurrence on those radios, usually just before someone's voice would come though. Since the never got any calls at that time of day she was a little bit confused. She picked it up and hit the button on the side.

"Hello? Someone there?" She said in her perfectly clear voice politely.

She then lowered it from her mouth waiting for a reply, but didn't get one. She had got the attention of Layton and Kyle at this point who were looking quite curious as all students would be.

"Turn around and get writing, now." O'Connor demanded the two boys.

Both Layton and Kyle then turned back around and picked up their pens, but kept listening regardless.

"Hello?" She asked again pressing the CB.

She looked over to the two students before standing up off of her chair.

"Both you two stay in here, I'll just be a minute." She told Layton and Kyle from across the hall.

O'Connor walked out of the hall and into the dining area, which was completely empty of any students or other school staff members. Suddenly, she heard a voice come through finally on her CB.

"Hello?" asked a deep, dark and quite menacing voice.

"Yes, who is this?" O'Connor replied curiously.

"Who's that?" the voice replied, countering her question.

As it was always a staff member on the CB, O'Connor wasn't hesitant to say her name.

"This is Mrs. O'Connor." She replied simply to the voice.

"What're you doing?" asked the mysterious voice slowly.

"Who exactly is this?" O'Connor replied quite firmly this time, wanting to know who she was talking to.

"Why should I tell you my name?" Asked the voice sinisterly.

"Stop answering a question with a question, why do you do that?" Asked O'Connor raising her voice just a tad and beginning to lose her patience.

"I like asking questions, I'm always eager to learn, like most of the students you teach." Slowly and deeply replied the mysterious person.

"This better not actually _be_ one of those students, if it is I'd seriously suggest you put down the radio now." The science teacher now demanded.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, come and find me and you may find the answer." Replied the voice calmly with no fear from O'Connor's previous statement.

"No, I won't play this stupid game, why don't you just put away the CB and leave the school right this minute." Firmly demanded O'Connor again, beginning to get nervous.

"This is no game, but you'll have to make me put this CB down." The voice replied again sinisterly.

O'Connor stood still, listening to the CB quite nervously, looking around the area for anyone, but couldn't see a soul.

"Can't you see me? ... Tracy?" The voice said slowly, revealing it knew her first name.

This was something no students or staff members would address her by while on the school premises. Hearing the voice she didn't recognize say her first name, broke a cold sweat on her brow and onto her face. She wasn't terrified, but very alarmed, she didn't know who she was talking to at all as she had spoken to almost every staff member on the CB and no students' voice could be so deep and threatening. O'Connor slowly and cautiously walked down the dining area, past the large wooden tables and chairs, left, right up and down her eyes moved, but her head staying in the same position. Ahead of her she could see all of the usual stuff in the main part of the school interior. She could see one classroom, the circular shaped room half surrounded by long glass windows from floor to ceiling. Above her she could see the balconies where the second floor was, but still could see nobody. A few feet from her was the piano that nobody ever seemed to play. She raised her CB to her mouth slowly.

"Where are you?" cautiously asked O'Connor, wanting to know if she was being watched.

Suddenly, over the second floor balcony came a school laptop, flying over her head, almost hitting the nervous teacher but in time she saw it coming, ducked out of its way and fell back as it smashed into two halves on the floor. Now very angry and thinking a prank was being played on her, O'Connor got up off the floor and rushed to the stairs that go to the second floor and got to the top of them very fast. She stopped suddenly and looked around, confusingly she still saw no evidence of anyone. Investigating the top floor, she cautiously walked, looking back and forth constantly, her blonde hair waving left and right across her face every time she looked around.

Meanwhile, back down on the ground floor and in the large hall, Layton and Kyle sat very confused having not seen Mrs. O'Connor for about ten minutes.

"Jesus, what is she doing?" Kyle muttered to Layton, while turning from his desk and to the door.

"Who cares? Just shut up and write." Layton replied, not caring about anything that was going on.

"Think I could quickly go to the bathroom and take a piss while she's gone?" Kyle asked Layton curiously.

"Knock yourself out." Layton said to Kyle while writing his lines.

Kyle got up off his seat and desk, ran over to the second door of the hall, that lead to the small, narrow corridor that lead to the Sports changing rooms and showers. He quickly made his way into the boys changing rooms, rushed past the benches and coat hangers in the room and into one of the toilet cubicles and shut the door behind him. As he unzipped his school trousers, he heard a slow creak of the changing room door. Kyle turned his head at this while using the toilet. Beyond the sound of him using the toilet, he could hear the door creak towards a loud slam of it shutting again.

"Layton?" Asked Kyle with a dumbfounded look on his face.

The changing room was now in complete silence as Kyle re-zipped his trousers.

"Mrs. O'Connor?" Kyle then asked after getting no reply from saying Layton's name. He got yet another moment of silence after asking for the teacher. After waiting a moment, Kyle had had enough and unlocked the cubicle door sharply and walked out. Suddenly and quickly a hand wrapped around the left side of his face and covered his mouth. This hand was hidden by a pitch black glove. He then squirmed and tried to shout but his voice was intensely muffled by this hand that was pressed hard against his mouth. Scared and confused, Kyle heard one last sound, that of something metal being drawn, making the same kind of sound effect of a blade being drawn like you would hear in movies and TV shows. He looked with his eyes just above him and saw that a knife had been drawn. Following that, this unknown person holding him, brutally and sharply stabbed him straight in the left side of his stomach. All Kyle could do is groan loudly, what would be a scream of excruciating pain if his mouth was not covered. His eyes moved in all directions until he looked down and saw the arm and hand that had fatally wounded him. Just like the hand covering his mouth, this arm and hand were also covered by a pitch black sleeve that was attached to another black glove on the hand, with what looked like long drapes hanging of the wrists. Blood began dripping from his stomach as the mysterious person holding him twisted the knife while it was still inside him. He groaned immensely one last time as the knife very quickly was yanked all the way to the right side of him stomach, tearing it all open. This caused a major loss of blood and bodily organs falling from his stomach. Kyle, now extremely weak and with no strength to even form words was let go by this attacker and fell to the floor like a sack of bricks. Kyle looked up with his eyes at the person who had just ended his life but instead of seeing a person, he saw a figure wearing a long black robe with drapes hanging from each arm, and underneath, black jeans and boots. On their head was a pale white ghost mask, just like the ones seen in the Scream film series, making whoever has just killed Kyle unidentifiable. Looking straight down at their victim, the masked killer wiped their knife clean of blood and rushed out of the changing rooms. Back inside the hall, Layton was still sitting at his detention desk, it now being twenty minutes since he last saw Mrs. O'Connor and ten minutes since Kyle left to use the bathroom. Caring was not something Layton did a lot, but this time he was getting quite confused and nervous that the last two people he saw had disappeared.

"Where the fuck are they?" Layton asked to himself.

On his own in the large silent hall, Layton heard a sound that sounded louder than it probably was, it was a echoing thud on the second door of the hall. The same door Kyle had left through earlier. Cautiously, Layton got up and walked over to this door, but just before he could get to it, the same masked killer who had minutes before killed Kyle, walked in slowly and stood face to face with Layton. Staring at each other, Layton and the masked figure didn't utter any words, until Layton laughed.

"Is that you in there Kyle?" Layton said whilst giggling, talking to who he didn't know had just killed his fellow student.

"Seriously, you look ridiculous. Take it off before Mrs. O'Connor comes back." Layton said chuckling while also reaching to grab the killers cloak to pull it off. Slowly the masked killer then moved back from Layton and shook their head. Layton got even more confused and being the kind of brave and tough student he was, lost a little bit of his temper.

"Kyle, take it off! you look fucking stupid!" Layton stated angrily.

Reaching for who he thought was Kyle again to pull off the mask; Layton found his hand being grabbed very quickly and roughly.

"Whoa! What the fuck are doing?!" Layton yelled.

He tried to get free of the killers grasp but stopped when he saw them pull out their knife and then he grabbed their other hand. Layton struggled trying to push the killer off, both shoving each other with one another's hands against the others. Layton strained, trying to push them off, until he saw the killer make a sharp movie with their right leg, before he knew it, Layton had been kicked straight in the knee and buckled onto one leg. Angry and furious, the killer grabbed Layton's head with both hands and forced it into the same wooden door they had come from. Layton's head smashed into the wood with a very hard echoing thud. This left a large dint in the door, pieces of wood on the ground and some stuck in the Layton's face and small drops of blood around it. Layton then fell back to the floor dazed and began slowly trying to crawl away, so slow it was like he had been severed in half. With their left hand, the killer grabbed Layton's right foot and pulled him back, and then onto his own back, facing them. Still stunned and barely conscious from the blow to the head, Layton weakly reached up for the killers ghost mask and pulled it off. Layton's eyes opened half way, undoubtedly seeing the murderer's identity.

"You... I know you..." whispered Layton, slipping into unconsciousness.

Before Layton could say anything else, the killer quickly raised the knife above their head and sharply stabbed Layton in the heart, killing him almost instantly, leaving him motionless on the hall floor.

Mrs. O'Connor, on the second floor of the school had been searching for who she thought was a prankster for almost half an hour. She had checked a staff meeting room, a musical classroom, a science classroom, and the entire library but found nobody who could've been talking to her on the CB. Her search stopped when she suddenly heard shouting coming from the ground floor where she hadn't been for awhile. She remembered then about the two students she had left in the main hall. Now suspecting those two she rushed down a different flight of stairs to the ground floor and ran back to the dining area, past the smashed laptop that almost hit her. O'Connor got all the way back up to the hall door and walked in quickly, expecting to see Layton and Kyle to be messing around in her absence, but she saw a body on the floor a few feet away from her, surrounded in a puddle of blood.

"Oh my god!" O'Connor shouted loudly, in a frightened state of shock.

She dropped to her knees, let go of her CB which hit the floor with a thud, and she let out a terrified scream that echoed throughout the entire enormous school.


End file.
